For Angels to Fly
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Ares sempre teve uma relação complicada com Zeus, mas desta vez encheu o seu limite, será que o pai vai conseguir engolir o orgulho e fazê-lo ver que ele não pode cometer o maior erro da vida dele... Com a música "Angels" do Robbie Williams


**Ares**

**For Angels to fly**

**Percy Jackson's Fanfiction**

"**Angels" by Robbie Williams**

Afrodite olhava a mão esquerda, onde antes reluzia um enorme anel de diamantes não existia nada. E ela, nunca se sentiu mais feliz do que naquele momento. O fim do casamento tinha sido anunciado esta manhã e ela conseguia sentia-se mais leve que qualquer outra brisa.

Estavam reunidos no concilio discutindo o que fazer no que dizia respeito a intervenção ao não dos semideuses na vida dos deuses. A maioria estava a favor, especialmente, porque queriam ter contacto com os filhos. Contudo tanto Zeus como Hades, mantinham-se contra esta decisão.

- Mas pai, nós precisamos deles! – Disse Athena pela milésima vez – Sem eles, nunca teríamos vencido Kronos, na batalha!

- Sim Athena, mas é arriscado! – Disse Zeus contrapondo – Eu nem sei porque estamos a discutir a importância dos semideuses em batalha, nós deuses!

- Concordo! – Disse Hades – É arriscado demais! Não sabemos qual poderão ser os efeitos desta decisão!

- Deixem-se de se preocupar tanto, nós precisamos deles, sem eles nunca teríamos vencido Cronos e estaríamos muito provavelmente no fundo do Tártaro. – Disse Athena – Não precisamos de lhes contar tudo mas devemos prepara-los.

- Eu concordo com a sabe tudo - Disse Ares debochado.

- Cala-te idiota, no dia em que usares o cérebro está o Cronos a fazer as pazes com o pai! – Disse ela. Os irmãos riram-se, era sempre engraçado ver as brigas deste dois, mas Ares parecia ter enchido. Levantou-se do seu trono de cabedal, sem se importar com os gritos do pai para que volta-se imediatamente – Cansei, preciso de férias!

Nem esperou por ninguém, fez uma mochila com essencial, dinheiro mortal, roupas e pegou na chave da mota.

- Ares! – Ele podia distinguir a voz da mãe – Ares, não faças isso. O teu pai está furioso.

- Pois agora, eles vão ver. Não precisam de deus da guerra, arranjem-se! Estou farto das piadas da Athena ser melhor que eu. Então se é, não precisam de mim.

- Ares, eu preciso. Filho fica.

- Eu sei mãe. – Ele beijou a testa da mãe em sinal de respeito. – Talvez eu volte, mas não agora, mãe. Vou ter saudades suas.

Os olhos dela inundaram-se de enumeras lágrimas que caiam. Ao longe Zeus viu a esposa despedir-se de Ares.

- Criança… - Murmurou ele para si próprio – Ele volta. Tanto pranto para nada.

Zeus ficou a janela até ver o filho sair na mota, a esposa parecia destroçada, ele já não sabia o que lhe dizer, ela ficava assim sempre que o filho saí e só voltava a ela quando ele regressava.

- Hera, ele volta. – Disse ela, mas os olhos dela rapidamente passaram de enorme dor a uma vontade de matar o deus que tinha na sua frente, neste caso, o próprio deus.

- ELE VAI DESISTIR DA IMORTALIDADE DELE! – Ela disse – Vai busca-lo imediatamente.

O mundo de Zeus parou. Certo, ele fazia algumas brincadeiras parvas e algumas piadas sobre o filho, mas isso não significava que ele o amava menos, mas Ares tinha de crescer, era o que ele dizia a ele próprio, sempre que vi o filho longe, sozinho… Nunca foi falar com ele, e naquele momento arrependeu-se disso, mais que nunca.

**I sit and wait  
There's an angel contemplate my fate  
And do they know  
The places where we go  
When we're gray and old  
'Cause I've been told  
That salvation lets their wings unfold  
So when I'm lying in my bed  
Thoughts running through my head  
And I feel the love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead**

Passaram-se meses. Hera continuava sem falar com ele, mas todos os outros nem pareciam ter dado pela falta de Ares, bem… Afrodite parecia infeliz, ela sentia também a falta dele, a falta do amor da vida dela, que por causa de uma estúpida piada, se tinha ido embora.

Afrodite olhou para os outros deuses. As lágrimas marcavam o rosto dela, delicado. Era como olhar para uma bonita boneca sem vida. Ela saiu da sala assim que a reunião terminou, mas quando viu Ares na entrada, o coração dela parecia ter dado um pulo, ele usava o habitual blusão de cabedal e as calças de ganga negras, uma enorme botas em jeito de tropa. Os cabelos loiros completamente desalinhados e os olhos azuis não perscrutavam qualquer alegria de estar ali. Ele sorriu triste a Afrodite, sussurrando-lhe um "eu amo-te", passou pela mãe que tinha o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas, beijou-lhe a testa docemente, sem proferir uma palavra, ela sabia o que o filho ia fazer.

Zeus preparava-se para o repreender, até castigar por ser um inconsciente e um menino mimado que só quer atenção, mas a atitude dele surpreendeu-o. Ares ajoelhou-se aos pés do pai.

"Oh Zeus, concede-se o desejo de me tornar imortal, concede-me o desejo de uma breve vida." Ele não levantou o olhar do chão e Zeus não conseguia levantar o olhar do filho.

Ninguém disse uma única palavra, distinguia-se ao longe o som do choro de Afrodite, suave e fraco.

- Ares, eu não vou fazer isso. – Ele disse – Saíam todos, agora. TODOS FORA!

Ninguém o questionou, saíram rapidamente e deixar Ares e Zeus na sala dos tronos.

- O QUE É TE PASSOU PELA CABEÇA ARES. – Disse Zeus furioso, trovões rasgaram o céu.

- Nada Lorde Zeus – Disse ele – Apenas lhe rezo, na esperança que me torne mortal.

- Ares, eu sou teu pai! – Disse ele – Deixa-te desse discurso ridículo. Tu por acaso sabes o que a tua mãe tem sofrido. O que Afrodite tem sofrido.

- Não lhes custa mais a elas que a mim – Ele disse levantando pela primeira vez os olhos do chão, da sua face esquerda podia ver-se um enorme corte.

- QUE RAIO É QUE TU ANDASTE A FAZER?

- Eu só quero saber – Disse ele, frio – Se me vai tirar a imortalidade…

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me

- Se é isso que queres, que seja. – Disse ele – Mas despede-te da tua mãe primeiro, ela merece isso.

Ares assentiu, dirigiu-se a mãe e sem uma palavra abraçou-a.

- Vou ter saudades tuas, mãe. – Disse ele, ela apenas chorou, como se a sua felicidade deixa-se de existir.

- Não vás Ares. – Ela pediu – Não meu filho, não vás.

- Lamento mãe. – Ele disse – Vou lembra-la para sempre. Entregue isto a Afrodite.

Ela entregou-lhe uma carta.

- Que sejas feliz, meu anjo, estarei sempre ao teu lado, mesmo que tu não me vejas.

Ele sorriu-lhe e deixou que uma lágrima rolasse pelo seu rosto.

Zeus levantou a mão e inspirou bem fundo. Foi como se tentasse ganhar força para o que ia fazer, mas pela vez na sua eterna vida, ele não conseguiu, havia algo a segura-lo. Ares fechou instintivamente os olhos, mas quando sentiu que ainda conservava toda força segundo depois e viu o pai baixar a mão devagar, soube que ele era incapaz, mas não conseguia entender o porquê…

I'm loving angels instead

When I'm feeling weak  
And my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love  
And as the feeling grows  
She breathes flesh to my bones  
And when love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead

- Lamento meu filho. – Disse ele – Eu não consigo fazê-lo.

O silêncio predominava entre eles.

- Vêm Ares, quero mostrar-te algo. – Disse ele – Achas que ninguém sentiu a tua falta. Vêm.

Ele mostrou-lhe, cada um dos irmãos chorando a partida dele, até mesmo Athena, que parecia odia-lo.

- Sabes Ares, nós somos uma família, e independentemente de todos os conflitos, dores e outras coisas que possam parecer complicadas, não nós deixamos de nós amar. E eu, meu filho, nunca deixe de olhar por ti, mesmo estando no mundo dos mortais. Acompanhei-te sempre. Eu sei que as vezes posso parecer duro e insensível, mas nada disso significa que eu não me preocupe contigo ou que pense que o Olimpo pode sobreviver sem ti. Foste abençoado por mim quando nasceste, e eu não poderia estar mais orgulhoso de um filho como estou de ti. Escolhas o que escolheres, eu estarei sempre ao teu lado.

Ele não disse nada, apenas continuou a olhar para o chão.

- As vezes é difícil. Viver aqui, digo. É tudo tão complicado, só se discute e ninguém faz um esforço para estender ninguém. Isto cansa…

- É verdade – Ele disse rindo um pouco, Ares esboçou um sorriso pela primeira vez em bastante tempo. – Desiste dessa ideia. Fica aqui, com a tua família.

Ele apenas esboçou um sorriso.

Passaram-se muitos anos e Ares estava sentado na sala de reuniões, uma enorme confusão, todos gritavam, defendiam escolhas… Mas era a família dele.


End file.
